I hate that I love you
by Bobateee
Summary: Summary: Kira and Hinamori are going out while a player Hitsugaya wants Hinamori and no one else... Will Hitsugaya actually fall for Hinamori or will Hitsugaya be the one that gets played? Read and Review
1. A bad dream?

I hate that I love you

By Hitsuhina Fanatic

**A.N: This chapter… I don't own it well I sorta do… This is a chapter of sMoShFiRe's but I added and changed alotta things. I have their permission just saying before you go and accuse me of stealing. Ummm what else? Oh yeah I really liked this story idea but sMoShFiRe deleted it :( and since sMoShFiRe wasn't using it I decided to continue the story. Anyway enjoy :D**

_Disclaimer: I have never own Bleach and will never either…_

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Toushiro Hitsugaya is a jerk. A midget white haired jerk. He and his smug attitude, his smirk, his perfect teeth, his white hair, his strong muscles, his way with the ladies, his way with grades, his perfectly toned body, his ability to do everything perfect. I hated everything about him.

* * *

><p><em>Me and my friends Rangiku, my perfect boyfriend Kira and Toushiro the jerk decided to go to the beach. It was a sunny day a few clouds in the sky but nothing to worry about. <em>

_I wore a white see through sundress that came down to just above my knees; underneath the sundress I wore a peach coloured bikini. I wish I didn't wear it though… Toushiro kept looking at me with hungry eyes and he occasionally licked his lips. _

_That jerk. He knew I was going out with Kira and he still continued to flirt within a distance._

_"Hinamori! What's wrong with you?"_

_Rangiku yelled at me, I turned at her direction not realising that I was staring back at that spiky white haired jerk and was I daydreaming about him as well?_

_"Ah, yeah what is it Rangiku?"_

"_You seem to be daydreaming about something…no someone perhaps it's your boyfriend Kira?"_

"_Hmmm maybe." I lied I was daydreaming about the biggest jerk in the world Toushiro Hitsugaya… I don't know how it started but I certainly didn't plan on doing it again._

_I turned my head to face the most amazing man in the world, my boyfriend Kira Izuru._

_I gave him a peck on the lips. Jealous Toushiro? And when my lips leave my boyfriend's lips he starts laughing out of the blue._

_"What? What's so funny Kira-Kun?" _

_"You kiss me like every twenty seconds. Why?"_

_I blushed a colour of red that is described as a Simpson gone wrong. I didn't know why I kissed him perhaps it was because that jerk was there; I was practically reminding him that I wasn't his I was Kira's and only Kira's._

"_What are you trying to say that I'm clingy?"_

_"Yes, I am actually."_

_I give him a pissed off look and turned back to the strawberry blonde woman._

_"So Rangiku what do you want to do?"_

_A hand yanked my shoulder so I was facing Kira once again._

_"Sorry Hinamori. But you are clingy! I'm just being-"_

_"A jerk!" like Hitsugaya Momo thought the last part_

_"I was going to say honest."_

_"Well maybe try being more positive!"_

_I take that back. Kira isn't the most amazing guy in the world because sometimes, he has very poor choices of words and actions. Kira turned to my best friend Matsumoto._

_"I remember this one time Hinamori was crying and being a sook about how I kissed another girl. It was pathetic." He says_

_"What? That never happened Kira." I say confused _

_"Oops!"_

_I stared at him shock radiated on my face. He just admitted he cheated on me! What the fuck? That sonofabitch. _

"_Kira you motherfucking, dirty, cheating, pig! We are so through!"_

_I stand up huffing angrily, shooting daggers at the blonde man._

"_I'm sorry Rangiku-San for ruining this beautiful day but Hitsugaya and I are going somewhere."_

_And I walk over to the smirking Hitsugaya… Why the fuck was he smirking? He must be happy that I just broke up with Kira._

_"Let's go Toshiro." I say grabbing his cold calloused hand. How was his hand cold it was so fricking hot!_

_"Okay." He simply said_

_We walk together hands entwined with each other leaving Kira and Rangiku in the distance, He leads me to an isolated place on the beach. Trees were what I saw, Palm trees just moving with the breeze, he leads me under it and he says in a husky gruff voice._

"_Babe I'm so glad you broke up with him."_

_I ignore the comment and he pushed me gently against the trunk of the tree and his breath fanned over my face, making my mouth tingle with excitement. Didn't I hate him? And then he kissed me. I was into it as well? Our mouths moved together perfectly in sync and he gently bit my mouth and I let out a suppressed moan. I was totally into this…I was totally loving this. His hand began to unzip my dress, and I let it fall down to my ankles and the white dress imprinted a shape in the sand. Next he begins to untie my bikini knot…._

* * *

><p>Hinamori shot up sweating.<p>

"…What the f…uck?"

Hinamori had just had a very vivid dream about the biggest jerk Toushiro Hitsugaya. Hinamori buried her face in her hands.

"Mou I don't like that dream."

Hinamori raised her head to look at the clock 8:15am. Her body immediately moved out of the bed.

_Damn I'm late for school!_

And she reached for her uniform that was hanging neatly on the entrance of her room.

* * *

><p>Hinamori finally arrived to Karakura high school and while walking to her locker she felt two soft hands cover her eyes.<p>

"Guess who?"

"Um, Kira-Kun?"

She then turned around to see Kira smiling at her and she raised her feet to her tippy toes and gave Kira a peck on the lips.

"Kira-Kun, you'll never cheat on me right?"

"Of course not honey. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Gotta go honey, bye."

Kira left and once he was nowhere to be seen she felt a hand touch her shoulder that made her shiver.

"Hey Momo-chan." A man said, recognising the voice she spoke in an annoyed tone.

"It's Hinamori, Hitsugaya-san. What do you want?"

"Look, there's a party at my place Friday night. So I'm inviting you."

"No! I bet your lying!"

"I'm not. Kira is going to be there and Matsumoto."

"Fine but I'm sticking with Kira-Kun."

"We're actually going somewhere after a few activities at my place. It's only a small party, there's going to be a big party at Kurosaki's next week."

"Whatever. Bye."

Hinamori walked off looking annoyed and continued her way to her locker. While she was leaving she could feel the stare she was getting from him, Hinamori turned around she saw him smirking. Momo blushed a deep red it was as if he knew what had happened last night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Chapter One finished…<strong>

**What did yah think?**

**Tell me honestly… **

**I spent a lot of time redoing it but keeping it kinda what it was originally.**

**Please Review :D**

**I would appreciate it**

**Remember you would get a mention in my story… (Now who doesn't want that?)**


	2. No more miss goody good

I hate that I love you

By Hitsuhina Fanatic

* * *

><p><strong>Well hey (: <strong>

**I decided to update sooner than usual… **

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed… sMoShFiRe, LoveAnime101, xXAshPhoenixXx, mysteri0s, Toshiro-Momoaresuchacutecouple and all the people who put this on favourites and alerts… It would be way better if you reviewed… You get a more detailed mention (:**

**On with chapter Two :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter two:<p>

So it turns out that Hitsugaya wasn't lying about the party at his house, but I still didn't like him… So here I am in Hitsugaya's house dressed appropriately for a party, a black singlet worn under a midnight blue oversize off the shoulder t-shirt, white shorts and unbelievably white converse. He said it would be a small party it wasn't… It was crowded when I got there. I could barely fit through the door. I found my boyfriend Kira and my best friend Matsumoto inside the living room laughing with the white haired jerk Hitsugaya Toushiro, much to my dislike I walked over to them, well strutted, Hitsugaya saw me at the corner of his eye and walking so plainly would of made me looked like a dumb loser, so I strutted over to my boyfriend and sat very close to him and I swung my smooth tan legs over his denim covered thighs, I put my arms around his neck and give him a big wet kiss on the lips, he kisses back of course. And he pushes me off him. _What the hell? _

"Babe what's the matter?" I asked innocently putting a pinkie at the bottom of my lip.

"Ummm Momo there's something I need to tell you." My perfect boyfriend says

"Oh Momo that was… some kind of entrance you gave there." A voice interrupts, Toushiro Hitsugaya

I turned to Hitsugaya's direction and flash a bothered look at the smirking boy.

"Excuse me I'm talking to my boyfriend here." I say rudely

"Well sorry about it…Just stating a fact." He replied causally.

I turned back to my patiently waiting boyfriend "What did you want to talk to me about." I chirp. Kira looks at me with a 'we need to talk in private' look, a look that made me feel like something bad was going to happen.

"Hinamori can we go somewhere private to talk for a minute?" serious tone and all, something was wrong.

"Umm yeah sure…Excuse me Rangiku…Hitsugaya." And Kira gestures me out into a bedroom, somewhere nice and quiet, well reasonably quiet. While we walked up to the room we saw many people chugging beers, people making out, people dancing wildly, people awkwardly standing in the corner, if this was what Hitsugaya called a small party I have no idea how big Ichigo's was going to be. We reached the bedroom, a plain black double bedspread, posters of big shot football players, a school uniform. I put two and two together ad quickly realised it was Hitsugaya's room. It was so dull. I turned my attention from Hitsugaya's room and focused it on my boyfriend who was leaning gently against the door.

"What did you what to talk about?"

"Ummm Momo you know how you asked me if I ever cheated on you?" My stomach did stomach flips and a feeling of dread and unfortunate news was coming my way, I managed to sit down on the bed and managed to say.

"Yeah and you said you never have cheated on me." My voice was shaky and it sounded like it would break at the next sentence.

"Momo I'm sorry I lied I have, round about the middle of our relationship I cheated and I regret it." He confessed like a little boy confessing to his mother that he did steal a cookie from the cookie jar, he confessed.

I must of worried him with my silence he sat beside me I didn't notice him until something creaked on the bed he put his arm around my shoulder. _That pig. _I flinched at the contact and I bow my head. I'm looking at the ground and I could feel something wet forming in my eyes. Tears. Even though it was a while that he cheated on me and he stayed with me… It still hurt me, too be cheated on wasn't fun. I thought Kira was different, he was unlike Hitsugaya but it seems that all guys were the same._ It's not fair_.

"Leave…" I whispered barely even heard by myself. An arm is off my shoulder and a weight is instantly gone from the bed and the door is opened then closed. Minutes passed by, I was still in the same position and I started getting uncomfortable I lay my head on the bed, tears start streaming down my face, I must've looked horrible, eyeliner and mascara down my face, my eyes probably red and puffy from crying, my hair messily on the pillow. I must have looked awful.

A door opens and closes, I didn't bother looking I was too… depressed? "Momo you look awful." I recognised the voice and retaliate back with a spiteful tone

"Well this is what we look like when we discover we are cheated on Hitsugaya."

"I know you got cheated on, Kira came back down alone and left with another girl."

_That bitch not only did you cheat on me but you left with another girl_

I stay silent. Fresh tears start forming in my eyes. I was hurt not only did he leave the party but he left with another girl, just minutes after he confessed and we haven't actually broken up. Hitsugaya made his way silently to the bed. The two stayed silent finally having the courage to actually face someone, I take a glance at Hitsugaya he was already looking at me, and my makeup stained face. A glance turned into a stare and after few seconds of the stare he began to smirk. Jerk. But that didn't stop the blush creeping on my face.

I sat upright, anything to break the awkward silence. And I accidentally bump my shoulder with his shoulder. I had just registered the closeness we were from each other. Too close. I turn away.

"Momo you've got to stop hiding your beautiful face from me." He says. Husky and mysterious, oh right his flirting voice. A new shade of blush becomes visible on my cheeks; he's trying to get to me… Don't let him. I face him, anger flashed my face.

"Don't play your games with me. I am not your toy." And I get up from the bed and I start to walk away from the bed, from him. When suddenly a hand grips my arm. I turn around he's smirking again.

"Who said I was playing games Momo."

I shake my arm out of his grip and gave him one last look.

"Jerk its Hinamori."

And I leave him and his party ignoring the calls of students in the party. They must think I'm a rude bitch. Good.

_No more miss goody good._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two end…<strong>

**How was that? **

**Review; let's see if we can beat the record of 11 reviews to one chapter! **

**I'm disappointed in the two reviews I have for 'a date to remember' chapter two… I have 9 for the first chapter. -,- did people get lazy? If you have time please read and review that story I would appreciate it :D**

**Here's a question have you ever been cheated on or have done the cheating 0.o I won't judge _**

**I haven't been cheated on or done the cheating… I'm one of the lucky ones! ^_^**

**Don't forget if you favourite or alert the story… DON'T forget to review!**


	3. She so wants me

I hate that I love you

By Hitsuhina Fanatic

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry about my long absence, I decided to update this because xbrainlesswriterx wanted me too. So here you go <strong>xbrainlesswriterx :DD<strong>**

* * *

><p>Chapter three:<p>

There is a reason why I hate Hitsugaya, him and his player attitude; I'm not sure when I started hating him. When I first met him, he was making out with his girlfriend. The school slut, pretty soon I left the scene and went to find people to make friends with. Straight after that I met Kira, we became friends then into a couple and now… I'm not sure what we are. To my surprise I found out he was friends with the guy I met earlier who was making out with the school slut, Matsumoto told who she was so that's how I knew. The next day I saw the white haired teen in the same spot, this time making out with another girl. Immediately I thought he was a jerk and a player and I guess that's how my disliking started.

I never realised till now that you judge people on first impressions; never did I think that Kira would actually cheat on me. Nor did I actually think he was that kind of person. Well now I'm over him. I've had my cry and now I am going to change. To do that I'll have to start with the most popular guy and jerk in school. Toushiro Hitsugaya.

* * *

><p>"Momo~~!" I turn around, at the sound of the voice. Like a large church bell echoing after its rung. Matsumoto. I put on a fake smile and turn around to meet my friend.<p>

"Rangiku~~! Heeeey." She catches up to me and she has a serious look on her face.

"Are you okay Momo? I tried calling you." The strawberry blond girl askes. This was typical. Typical Rangiku, 'Are you okay?' ugh I hated it. But being the kind friend I was. I say in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um I just thought you would be more… depressed. Considering Kira cheated on you…" Rangiku says stating the obvious, and then it hit me. Kira cheated on me and my fake-ish smile turns to a frown. I grit my teeth and say in a tone that almost sounded hateful. Almost.

"Oh that? That's nothing. There's plenty more fish in the sea." Oh god I used one of the lamest lines ever. Matsumoto laughs at me or more like she laughed at my joke.

"Oh Momo, I knew you would be alright… Now who is catching your eye now? Hmmm? Could it be Hitsugaya?" she teases, argh didn't she know that I hated him.

"No Rangiku, I hate Hitsugaya, he's such a jerk." I huff; please Hitsugaya was the last person I would go out with. My mood of slight sadness turned into annoyance.

"What? That's weird; according to Hitsugaya you almost kissed him." Matsumoto said with a puzzled look, her hand stroking her chin. My reaction must have been priceless. 'Cause Rangiku starts bursting into tears. Tears.

"Oh Momo, I was only joking, with your reaction it looked like you did kiss Hitsugaya." She teases. What was wrong with my friend? I didn't like Hitsugaya. I didn't. What exactly was my reaction? Ugh next time, I need not to use that facial again.

"I will never like Hitsugaya for as long as I shall live." I state. Voice never wavering. Rangiku looks at me up and down. Did she notice?

"Momo did you alter your clothes?" Matsumoto questions, her and her questions when would they stop? Stating the obvious much? Yeah I altered my uniform, the school skirt was shorter, it was like right above my knee. My black socks with just below my knee, so I showed skin. I changed my plain school shoes with red high-tops converse. I still had my normal white blouse on, but I added a black vest, and to replace my earrings I added large hoops and my hair was down. It was a big change to what I looked like last week when I was going out with Kira.

"Ummm yeah do you like Rangiku?"

"Do I like? Girl I love this~~!" Rangiku exclaims, oh no, she's going over the top.

"Hitsugaya is going love you even more!" She says, I don't think she realized what slipped out of her mouth until I started yelling her…

"HEY, I DIDN'T CHANGE MY LOOK FOR HITSUGAYA!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Already huffing and Puffing, I decide to end the conversation and leave, bringing my school bag to my shoulder.

"Oh Momo I didn't mean it~~! Come back." I ignore her, no way was I going to listen to her say one more thing about Hitsugaya. I could hear her running to catch up to me. I stopped. Since I knew her assets would… slow her down.

"Not a word about Hitsugaya or I will leave you." I mumble when she catches up to me. And we walked to school in silence.

* * *

><p>Rangiku and I finally arrived at school, as we were walking I saw students catch a look at me, and like a flash of lighting they were gone. Probably gossiping to someone. Get ready Kira you're going to regret what you did to me.<p>

"Hitsugaya~~!" Rangiku screams, ugh my ears. Recovering I looked to the person she was screaming to. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Annoying brat. Arrogant Jerk. There he was, on the huge grassland that my school owned playing soccer he had the ball and was running towards the goal, with a powerful kick he kicked the ball into the bottom left side of the goal. The goalie misses, and the goal is counted. As if my hearing couldn't be any worse, a roar of fan girls starts praising Hitsugaya. 'Oh Hitsugaya-Sama you're so great' Oh Hitsugaya-Sama you are truly amazing' what was so great about scoring one goal?

"TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA, COME OVER HERE NOW." The girl beside me yells, oh my Matsumoto I didn't know you could get any louder. The white hair teenager turned around flicking his white hair in the process. Oh great. Hitsugaya starts jogging his way towards us. I take out my phone; I unlock it and saw that I had 8 unread messages all from the same person. Kira. Deciding that was the final straw, I blocked his number. Simple. By the time I finish blocking Kira; Toushiro is right in front of us. I put my phone away.

"Hey Matsumoto, who's your friend?" Hitsugaya askes, lol he didn't know who I was. I laugh at loud. Hitsugaya gives a weird look; he didn't understand why a girl just started laughing in front of her. Before Matsumoto could reply or I, Hitsugaya started talking again.

"Anyway, where's your hot friend Momo?" I stop my laughing and a flash of anger appears on my face. I hated Hitsugaya calling me hot, or if he said anything about me. I take a step towards Hitsugaya bursting our imaginary comfort zone bubbles. We were right in each other's face.

"Here I am." I say in a somehow bitter sweet tone. Hitsugaya looks at me up and down, and as I was going to say some more. He interrupts me with a wolf-whistle. Seriously?

"Wow Momo, You're even hotter like this then you were before. Is it to get my attention 'cause you got it." Then he smirks. Ugh this guy.

"No, it wasn't to get your attention; the last thing I want is to get your attention. I don't even like you." I shot back. I turned to my strawberry blond friend.

"Sorry Rangiku, I'm going to go to class." Before I leave I shoot a glare at Hitsugaya and he retaliates with a smirk.

As I leave, I hear four words come out of Hitsugaya mouth.

"She so wants me." I was about to turn around and yell at him, when Matsumoto beats me to the chase.

"Hah you wish." I grinned; Friends got your back no matter what, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three end...<strong>

**How was it? **

**I don't think I did as well as I could, but yeah**

**It 'cause of **xbrainlesswriterx that I updated, so thank her ((:****

****Please leave a review, its not that hard. You aren't that incompetent (;****


End file.
